The kings Daughter
by Tavingtonlover123
Summary: Rocky ends up at the dark brotherhood for murdering someone but she didn't mean it. Rocky soon falls in love with one certain person Vicente Valtieri. Lucien Lachance wants Rocky to love him.Rocky wants to go to college when she does a certain elf named Ancano trys to win her heart.
1. Chapter 1 Rockie's first kill

_The Kings Daughter_

_Chapter one Rockies' First Kill_

"Hello Rocky how are you today?" Says the store merchant.

"Good I'm here for the usual." I said smiling.

"That'll be…" The store merchant get cut off.

"I know here you go." Rocky paid the normal amount and headed back to the castle.

Rockies tail was swinging back and forth then when she wasn't paying attention she tripped and fell. Rocky hated when her tail got in the way of her feet. Her mom would always tell her to keep her tail up just right. Rocky back then was only a kitten. Now she was with her dad well not her real dad. Rockies dad disappeared on here and left her alone. Rocky set out alone into the world she made it past the bored of Skyrim and then she got caught back the king said not to kill me. She would always remember walking away from her home land witch is in Morrowind. She told herself she got lucky to find someone to take her in to love and feed her. Rocky went inside and headed over to her dad to give him a nice fresh chicken. Rocky placed it at his spot on the table and called for him.

"Dad I got your food here for you!" I called out

"Thank you dear." He said given her a kiss on the forehead.

"Anyway I'm going to going out to hunt." I said picking up my bow and arrows.

"Alright but you be careful." He waved goodbye.

I ran out of the town into the vast field watching were I step I crept through the tall grass. I spotted a dear I got an arrow ready and then right before I could hit it I shot someone. Oh no I was panicking my heart racing I walk over to see a dead guard lying on the ground. Blood seeping through his clothes on were my arrow hit him. Then I heard a voice it was a guard he saw me shoot him I'm dead. "You have committed a crime now your coming with me." The guard said in a deep voice.

"Wait but I'm the kings daughter." I shouted at him.

"It doesn't matter you broke the law now you must pay."

"Not if I get away." I kicked him away from and knocked him to the ground.

I ran over to the stable and quickly paid for a horse I jumped on it and ran at full speed. I looked back and saw my dad looking at me with shame. I knew I would never return now I'm all alone again. After a few hundred miles I stopped to give my horse some water and food. I found an old abandon camp site next to a waterfall. I tied my horse up and walked into the woods to get firewood. I came back and lit a nice warm fire I crawled into the sleeping bag and fell asleep. I awoke when I heard footsteps coming toward the tent. I slowly got up and before I could move a man appeared in front of my face.

"Who are you?" I asked looking at him.

"My name is Lucien Lachance and I come from the Dark brother hood to offer you a place in our family.

"This must be a dream it has to be." I said shacking my head.

"Its not a dream my drear." He said looking at me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I want you to join our family." He smiled at me.

"Why is it because I killed that man back there. Listen I'm no murderer I didn't even mean to kill that man back there." I said freaking out.

"Not a murder you say well the offer is on hold then." He then walked out and disappeared. Well that was interesting I better get back to bed she climbed back in bed and fell asleep. Rocky woke up the next day and got ready to go she was thinking on the offer that guy mentioned to her. Snap out of it I'm no murder I didn't mean to kill that guy back in Whiterun. Might as well move on and look for a new place to live. Rocky kept on walking for the past few days stopping only to get food or to feed and water her horse. Rocky was riding along the woods when she spotted a town come up. She rode right in placed her horse at the stable. Rocky jumped off and walked around looking for an inn to stay at. She found on called the Moorside inn. She walked in a saw very little people here. She walked up to the in keeper and asked for a room to stay in for a couple of days. Rocky paid fifteen gold for it. Her room had a double bed in it and a desk to write things at. She hadn't sleep in like forever so she crawled in bed and dozed off. She woke up feeling well rested. She got up slowly but noticed that she wasn't at the inn she was in some sort of sanctuary. She looked around and was rather confused as she was walking she bumped into someone. She looked to see who it was and saw that it was Lucien Lachance.

"Why am I here?" I demanded.

"Because I brought you here." He said looking at her.

"Why did you bring me here I never said I wanted to be here." Rocky began to yell.

"Ahh that's were your wrong see you were talking in your sleep and well we answered you call." Lucien smiled.

"But I'm no murder I never meant to kill that man." Rocky began to cry.

"Don't cry everything well be all right here take these and change into them." Lucien handed her the dark brotherhood uniform.

Rocky just looked at him and nodded her head Lucien showed her the room she'll be using. Rocky entered the room she wanted to freak out or cry. She didn't want to be hear she heard what this people do. Rocky sighed and put the uniform on. She looked at herself in the mirror Rocky looked like she been here forever. Rocky walked out of the room and went over to Lucien Lachance.

"I'm ready for whatever lies a head for me." Rocky looked at him tears forming in her eyes.

"Good go meet Vicente Valtieri he'll be giving you your contracts." Lucien pointed were he was.

Rocky walked down the hall and entered anther room and saw what might be Vicente Valtieri. She walked up to him and at right next to him. Vicente looked up from his book and smiled. "Hello Rocky." Vicente was still smiling at her.

"Hello uh Vicente right." Rocky returned the smile.

"Your correct." Vicente got up.

"I'm here about the contracts." Rocky looked at him.

"Don't be alarmed I'm a vampire a hunter in the night." He looked at her.

"Oh I heard of your type before." Rocky looked around.

"Anyway your first contract is to kill a merchant the location is at Markarth." He watched her sit on his stone bed crying.

"I.I.I'm not a murder I cant do this I.I. really d..didn't mean to kill that man." Rocky was sobbing in her hands.

"Its ok you'll realize this place isn't so bad." Vicente sits by her and wraps his hands around her.

"I.I. guess your right ill have to get used to this place." Rocky got up.

"Good if your ever sad or have any other problems I'm here for you." He sat there.

"Thanks Vicente." Rocky left the room.

Rocky walked up to the door and pushed it opened her she was walking over to her horse getting ready for her first contract.


	2. Chapter 2 Two The Merchant

_The kings Daughter_

_Chapter Two The Merchant_

Rocky was riding along the path to Markarth she heard anther pair of horses hooves. She looked back and saw someone watching her. Rocky didn't know who he was tell he spoke. "Wait I know you!" The man spoke.

"Are u sure." I said stopping my horse.

"Yes I'm sure what was your name oh its Rocky." He snapped his fingers.

"Now that you mention it you must be Pery. Yeah I remember you." I said smacking my forehead.

"Yeah your from Whiterun right." Pery looked at her.

"Yeah I was now I'm moving to Markarth." I looked at him.

"Well anyway ill catch you around Rocky maybe ill visit some time." Pery turned and went the other direction.

Rocky watch him disappear into the distance once he was out of site she pressed on. Rocky saw that she was getting closer to Markarth every inch she took. Rocky finally arrived she jumped off her horse and walked up to the gate doors. The guards let her in so once inside Rocky took a quick look around. She saw a merchant selling meat and the other selling some type of jewelry. She looked at her contract to see the name. The name was Thrier Rocky went up to the one who was selling the meat first. The merchant said her name was Annika. The second one must it Rocky thought only thing is how am I going to kill him? Rocky went over to a bench and sat there thinking. Rocky then saw that he was walking some where else she got up and followed him. She crept down and slowly walked behind him whenever he looked behind him she would jump in a corner or a bush. She saw him walk in his house Rocky then know that would be a perfect time to streak. Rocky went up to his door and turned the knob but it was locked. Rocky sighed she wasn't that good a locking picks she reached in her pocket and took out a lock pick. She did manage to pick lock the door. Rocky snuck inside she looked around his place was nice and cozy. She heard his footsteps up stairs she crept up there. She saw him sitting in a chair reading a book. Rocky took one arrow out and aimed. She shot him right in the head he fell right off his chair onto the floor. Blood was now dripping out making a red puddle. Rocky stood up went over to the dead body and pulled out the arrow. She wiped it off with his shirt and ran down stairs toward the door. She pulled the door open and ran right out she fled the city and headed back to sanctuary. Rocky felt this odd feeling in her but she choose to ignore it. But on the long walk back she couldn't help feeling happy something about killing made her feel better. Rocky felt like she accomplished something she loved the feeling. Rocky rode with pride in her stomach she was a new person now. She would never return back to her old life she had a family who loved her now. Rocky didn't stop to get food or water she kept going. On the way to back to Cheydinhal sanctuary Rocky saw a lot of guards placing a posters up that says if you see this person bring her in. Rocky looked down and saw a picture of her she stepped back and gasped. What well I do know? My face is probably all over Skyrim now and maybe even Cyrodiil by now. Rocky pulled her hood on and walked back to her horse she was almost there she couldn't stop now. She made her horse run the rest of the way once by the city gates she walked right in. Rocky saw a few guard eyeing her she just kept walking tell she reached the old abandon house. She opened the door and walked in and right down to the basement. She reached the black door and pushed it opened. Once Rocky was in she went to go find Vicente of she found him sitting at a table talking to anther member. Rocky walked over and tapped him on the shoulder Vicente looked around to see Rocky.

"Hi Rocky." Vicente looked at her and smiled.

"I did it I killed the merchant." Rocky returned the smile back at him.

"I heard about it nice shot by the way." Vicente got up and patted her shoulder.

"Thanks and your right I do feel better." Rocky smile went wide.

"Good get some rest and I'll get the next contract ready for you." Vicente walked down the hall.

"OK I well." Rocky shouted.

Rocky went to her room and closed the door shut she climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. Rocky eyes slowly closed and she went off into a dream.


	3. Chapter 3 Three Meeting My Dad

_The Kings Daughter_

_The Chapter Three Meeting My Dad_

_Rocky got up from bed and walked outside and saw someone talking to Lucien. She saw that it was kahjiit just like her. He had the same futures as her the same black markings and the same color witch was white. He had one green eye and one blue for her it was the opposite way. He was wearing the Dark Brotherhood uniform maybe he was a new member. Rocky deiced to walk up to see what's going she walked up and they both looked at her. The one kahjiit looked at her with his eyes as wide as soup bowls. Rocky didn't know what was going on she was wondering why he was staring at her. _

"_Rocky is that you?" The kahjiit said looking at her. _

"_Um who are you?" I said looking confused._

"_Well I figured you wouldn't remember me." He laughed._

"_Um." I looked away with the corner of my eyes._

"_Rocky I'm your father." He took her and hugged her._

"_You're my What!" I said with wide eyes._

"_Your father." He said smiling._

"…" _I didn't talk._

"_I always knew I would meet some time." He looked at Lucien._

"_How did you end up here?" I said with a confused look. _

"_I killed…." He pauses._

"_Who did you kill." I said._

"_You well now later." He frowned an left._

"_OK." I said watching walk away._

"_So Rocky how are u?" Lucien turned over and looked at her._

"_Oh I'm good." I said still thinking about who my father could've of killed._

"_That's good." Lucien smiled at her._

"_Anyway I think I'm going to go stop by to see Vicente." I put my hand on Lucien shoulder and walked away._

_Rocky walked down the hall into Vicente room she smiled at him. Vicente smiled back and got up and walked to her. Rocky was stating to like him she thought he was really nice and sweet. Vicente looked at her something about her made him feel happy. Vicente felt more then just happy he was falling in love with her. _

"_Hi Vicente do you have anymore contracts for me." I said smiling. _

"_In fact I do you next contract is to kill a pirate." Vicente looked up at Rocky._

"_I hate pirates." I said crossing my arms. _

"_Well this your chance to prove how much you hate them." Vicente laughed._

"_I guess so where's the location?" I said looking at him._

"_Its at The Imperial City down by the docks. You must kill the caption named Gaston Tussaud. His in the boat called the Marie Elena." Vicente smiled at her._

"_Well I'm off now ill be back in four to five days. Cause you know going from there to Skyrim takes awhile." I said waving goodbye. _

_Rocky walked outside and went straight to her horse and hopped on. Rocky looked ahead of her and sighed she thought to herself this is going to take awhile to get there. _


	4. Chapter 4 The Pirate

_The Kings Daughter_

_Chapter Four The Pirate_

Rocky was riding along the trail to the Imperial City she was careful to pay attention to road signs. Rocky only stopped to feed and water her horse. Rocky was sitting at the edge of shore watching fish swim around. Rocky looked up and saw someone right across the river. She got up and stepped back. Rocky started at him then realized that it was Lucien. She now ran over to horse and jumped on it and galloped away. Rocky was wondering why Lucien was watching her. She decided to ignore it and went on thinking about her mission. Rocky saw the city coming into her view. She crossed the long bridge and reached the stable she tied her horse up. Rocky walked around and finally found the water district. She saw the ship and then found a crate to stuff herself in. Once she was on board she lifted up the top. She crept out and snuck her way to the captions room. Rocky reached the room and entered it she found the caption sleeping in his bed. She walked over to him she took her dagger out and before she could kill him she heard the knob turning. She looked around and crawled under the bed she saw an argonian walk in. She heard him wake the caption up. Rocky heard the caption get off his bed he walked over to his table and sat down. Rocky knew this was going to take awhile before he goes back to bed. She waited for the argonian to go away once she pulled out an arrow and shot the arrow but missed. The caption looked around for who ever shot that arrow. Rocky knew it was now or never she got anther one out and this time aimed at him. She pulled back and the arrow went flying into his chest. The caption fell back breathing in as much as he can. Rocky came out from under the bed and walked towards him. She looked down at the caption and pulled the arrow out. The caption gave a moan he pointed at her and said why did you do this to me. Rocky looked at him and smiled.

"I got paid to that's why." I took at one more arrow out and pointed at his face.

"Please don't kill me." The caption begged.

"Any last words before your sent to the Void." I said laughing.

"Yes I do I hope you rot in jail for this." The caption closed his eyes.

"Sweet dreams." I shot him and watched him die.

I walked over to the body and plucked out the arrow like it was flower. I see this shiny thing in the corner of my eye. I turn around and saw gold lying on the night stand I walk over to it and pick up and stuff it in my pockets. I searched for more and found a chest full I stuffed as much as I could carry. Then I heard a knock it was that argonian again. I heard him say caption is everything alright in there? I found a door to escape through but it was locked I ran over to the caption and searched him for a key. I found it in one of his pockets. I heard him again I'm going to come in to see if is everything is alright. I quickly dashed to the door I stuck the key in the hole and opened the door. I ran out and jumped into the water with a big splash I help my breath under water looking up to see the argonian looking for me. I stayed under as long as I could he finally went inside and came out gasping for air. I went to the shore and sat there tell I got my breath back. Once I got it I went back to the stable were I left my horse. I arrived and untied my horse and climbed back on. I went back on the long trail to the abandon house. I walked back the same way I got here. I watched as we passed houses, farms, forests, and lakes. It was all very pretty and I enjoyed the long ride. I arrived finally now I can go tell Vicente I completed the job. I walked inside the city all the way to the abandon house. I went in and went down to the basement I walked up to the door and pushed it opened. I went in and saw my dad talking amongst the members. I walked right by with out a word. Rocky made her way to Vicente but before she opened the door she turned right around. She heard whispering Rocky pressed her ear against the door. She heard Vicente talking to someone it sounded like a girls voice.

"Trust me she's a perfect killer." Vicente said pleasingly.

"I know your telling my the truth its just don't think she'll be able to handler herself with mission." Said the girls voice.

"What makes you say that. She'll be able to kill the emperor easily." Vicente started to yell.

"Make her prove that she can kill someone more tougher on the next mission then well see." The girls voice stayed clamed.

"I well after that ill send to your sanctuary." Vicente voice trailed away.

"Vicente I know you care for her I know you've been sending Lucien to watch over her." The girl voice got quitter.

"Hmmm yes I do care for her more then you think Astrid. I think I'm begging to love her. I know Lucien feels the same way. I hope she picks me though." Vicente voice trails off again.

"I know Vicente when the times comes she'll we love you back. Don't worry ill take good care of her." Astrid said.

"Thanks for coming Astrid and do take care of her."

"I well come visit anytime Vicente and your welcome. By the way she's outside your door. Tell her how you feel Vicente." Astrid points to the door.

How did she know I was right by the door and is it true that he feels that way about me? His the one who sent Lucien to watch over me and he likes me to? I hear Astrid's voice say come in don't be shy. I open the door and walk in Astrid takes a good look at me. I sat down in the chair across from Vicente. Astrid whispers something in Vicente ear and then said goodbye. I look at Vicente for a long tine and he just stared at me. He began to speak.

"Rocky I'm pretty sure you heard everything didn't you." Vicente looked at Rocky.

"I did and there's something I must say well I feel the same way about you." I looked at him and smiled.

"Really!" Vicente smiled back.

"Yes something about you makes me feel comfortable around you." I looked at my hands.

"What's this I hear Rocky did you just admit that you loved him?" Lucien was standing by the door.

"I uh…yes I did why do you ask." I said looking at him.

"Why did I ask Rocky look at him his a vampire and you a kahjiit. You guys wouldn't mix well." Lucien walks over to Rocky.

"The law changed Lucien we don't have to marry the same type of race." I said giving him the stare.

"Oh I know but wouldn't you rather be with me?'' Lucien grabs Rocky hand.

"No I wouldn't listen Lucien I like you as a friend." I looked away from him.

"Now do you I'm afraid were going to have to change that." Lucien looks over at Vicente.

"Don't you hurt him or ill.." I stopped talking.

"Or you'll what kill me." Lucien laughs.

"Maybe." I looked away from his stare.

"Listen Vicente there's been a change in plan I think Rocky well stay with me and get contracts from me." Lucien tightens his grip on my hand.

"Don't you take her from me." Vicente gets up and points a dagger at Lucien.

"Remember the rules Vicente." Lucien smiles.

"Fine take her but remember to watch your back." Vicente grits his teeth.

"Vicente!" I shouted as Lucien picks me up.

"I'm sorry Rocky." Vicente sits back down.

How could he just back down on me like that if he loved me he would of killed Lucien. I was so mad that I screamed. Lucien just laughed and took me to his hide out. Rocky started crying and hid her face in Lucien shoulder she didn't look up tell Lucien placed her on a bed. Rocky looked up and saw him looking at her. She wanted to slap him so bad but didn't have the strength to. Lucien then sat on the bed with her and cuddle next to her. Rocky tried pushing him away but it didn't work. She then gave up and laid down on the bed and cried.


	5. Chapter 5Lucien Forces Rocky To Marryhim

The kings Daughter

Chapter Five Lucien Forces Rocky To Marry Her.

Rocky woke up finding hers in the arms of Lucien her eyes went wide. She shoot out of bed breathing heavily her heart racing. Then she remember how she got here he picked her up and brought her here. She was still panicking her heart still racing. She had to get out here some how she didn't want to spend her life with Lucien. She only wished Vicente would hurry up an save her. She sat in a chair and put her hands to her face. Rocky cried into her hands she was also angry with Vicente. She was crying so hard that she didn't even see Lucien behind her. She felt arms going around her she looked behind her and saw him.

"I got wonderful news Rocky." Lucien said whispering in her ear.

"What's that." I looked at him.

"Where getting married." He lifts her up in the air.

"WHAT! NO THERE'S NO WAY!." I shouted.

"ITS GOING TO HAPPEN AND IM MAKING IT THAT WAY!" He shouts back.

"WELL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT." I'm yelling on top of my lungs.

"YOUR NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS!" Lucien grabs me forces a kiss.

"LET GO OF ME!" I pushed him away.

I get out of his grip he looks at me with rage I find myself crawling to a corner. I hide my face in my knees I didn't want to look up. I can feel myself being lifted up gently. He puts his hand under my chin telling me to open my eyes and look at him. I refused to so I moved my head away from his hand. He asks me again this time I slowly open them I'm staring right into his eyes.

"That's better I get to see those pretty eyes of yours." Lucien smiles.

"you don't deserver to see them." I hissed at him.

"Watch yourself there." Lucien looks at her.

"Oh I'm so scared." I crossed my arms.

"You should be now we have to get ready for the wedding." Lucien smiles at her.

"I…Ok lets just get ready." I looked at the ground.

Rocky got lead into a room where this girl was waiting for her. Lucien said it was maid he hired to help with wedding. Rocky tried her dress on it was very pretty it was a sliver white dress made from slick. It had long sleeves and some little rubies on the bottom of the dress. It had garnet in the middle of the dress. She wore a crystal tiara on her head. Rocky walked back and forth in her room she was flipping out she didn't want to get married to Lucien. The maid came to get her to lead her down to Lucien. She followed the maid all the way to him then she saw him. Rocky was now freaking out inside she wanted to run so bad. Where was Vicente when you needed him she was looking around. No sign of him anywhere she was now panicking. She was about to make a break for it when she herd the words you may now kiss the bride. Rockies heart stopped she went cold. The next thing you know Rocky was on the floor out cold. Rocky was now in a dream about being with Vicente. Rocky didn't want to get up from her dream. Her dream about Vicente seemed so real she got saved by him and then he asked her to marry her. After Rocky married Vicente they had a family of there own. She was beginning to wake up. She opened her eyes everything was fuzzy she rubbed her eyes. Things were getting clear she slowly got up. She wasn't at Lucien's place she was in Vicente's room. WAIT she was in Vicente's room she ran off his stone slab. Where was he was he ok? Rocky got out his room and looked around. She saw him at the corner of the sanctuary sitting at a table eating. She ran over to him and grabbed him and lifted him up. She looked into his eyes to see if this wasn't a dream. Vicente looked at her and smiled. He was happy to have Rocky back the one who cared for her. Only problem was that she was married to Lucien. Rocky then saw Vicente back away from her she looked at him with a confused look.

"Rocky I'm glad that your ok." Vicente did a small smile.

"I'm glad to see you to." I looked at him but then something caught my eye.

"Well ill go tell Lucien your all right." Vicente walked away.

What the Rocky lifter her hand up with the ring on it she looked at it. Her face pale she couldn't believe it they still got married even though she passed out.


	6. Chapter 6 I want you

_The Kings Daughter_

_Chapter Six I want you_

Rocky was walking around looking at the shiny ring She wanted to take it off and through it at the wall. She was so mad that she picked up a cup and through it across the room. It landed near with a shatter I looked at where it was then I noticed feet where standing right by it. I looked up and saw my dad.

"What do you want." I spitted out.

"Just to see if you were all right but I can see that your not." He walked over.

"I'm sorry I just hate the fact that he went through with it." I said looking away from him.

"I know how you feel I'm happy about it ether." He puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you stop it then!" I shouted at him.

"I would've of but if I did I they would've killed me." He looks around.

"Why is it against the rules to stop weddings!" I slapped his hand off my shoulder.

"Well in ways it is but when your in the dark brotherhood and you marry the listener then yes it is." He rubbed his hand.

"Well I'm going to fix this then I don't want anything to do with him." I shouted and walked away.

I hate this so much I don't want to be with him I want to be with Vicente. She sat down against a wall and started to cry. What she didn't know was it was right across from Vicente's door. She cried so hard that she didn't see him come out and run over to her. She felt an arm go around her she picked over to see who it was to her surprise it was Vicente. She put her head onto his chest began to cry again she didn't care who saw her. Vicente couldn't stand seeing her like this he had to do something. He got up and helped Rocky up to. Once they were standing Vicente looked at her he couldn't help him self he ended up kissing her. Rocky couldn't believe her eyes she wanted to check if she was dreaming. Her heart flutter like a flock of birds she didn't want him to stop. But then there was a voice one she wished she didn't hear.

"What are you doing with her Vicente!" Lucien shouted.

Vicente pushed Rocky away she ended up hitting her head against the wall. She put her hand on the back of her head. Lucien looked a Vicente with rage in his eyes I just sat there with my head hurting like crazy. I wanted to get up before anything else happened but I couldn't. Then when I took my hand away from my head I saw blood on it. Rocky was getting light headed she was watching as Lucien and Vicente were yelling at each other. She was getting woozy she knew she was going to pass out soon. What if they don't come help me soon am I just going to sit here and die? She tried to talk but nothing came out she tried again nothing. Then when Vicente was close enough she tugged on his leg. He looked down at her and saw blood on her hands and on the wall. He stopped Lucien and told him to get her somewhere safe before he goes after her. Lucien knew if Vicente saw blood he would go nuts and want more and go on a killer rampage. He picked Rocky up and took her somewhere safe. Rocky wrapped her hands around Lucien so that way she can have a grip on him. She looked up at him he was getting fuzzy by the minute. She wanted to say thank you for take her somewhere safe. She wonder where he was taking her she saw that they where outside. She closed her eyes and went off to dream world. Rocky woke up in a completely different place she was surprised that she didn't die. She looked around the room. She saw someone sitting in a chair but she couldn't make it out. Then that person came up to her Rocky recognized the voice.

"Oh thank god your okay." He spoke quietly.

"Dad is that you?" I said looking at the figure.

"Yes it is dear." He said placing his hand on her forehead.

"Oh dad what happened?" I said taking his hand and holding it.

"You don't remember?" He looked at her.

"Don't remember what?" I said now seeing him coming in clearer.

"You and Vicente from what I heard kissed and he pushed you against a wall. Your lucky to be here if it wasn't for Lucien." He said looking her.

"Why did Vicente push me into a wall?" I said with a curious look.

"Cause Lucien caught him kissing you so he pushed you away but I don't think he meant to hurt you though." He went over a picked the chair up.

"Where is Vicente?" I said looking around.

"He uh lets put this way he ran away he felt ashamed for what he did to you. He also wrote you this letter don't worry I didn't open it." He placed it into her hands. "Anyway ill leave you to read it in private." He walked out of the room.

Rocky opened the letter to read it.

_Dear rocky,_

_I'm sorry for hurting you I didn't mean to but I understand your mad. I didn't know what I was thinking it all happened so fast. So after Lucien took you to safety I ran away from to anther sanctuary I wont say where. Rocky I truly am sorry and just want to let you I love you. Just whatever you do not come looking for me._

_Love_

_Vicente_

Rocky cried after she read it she couldn't believe Vicente ran away just for hurting me. Rocky through the letter at the ground she didn't want nothing to do with it. She was angry at him for leaving her it was accented a complete accented. Rocky called her dad in and said find Lucien. Rocky waited for a while then finally her dad came in with Lucien.

"Thanks dad you may leave now." I looked at him.

"You wanted me?" Lucien looked at her.

"Yeah I did I just wanted to say thanks for getting me here. Speaking of that where am I?" I said looking a Lucien.

"Your in the Dawn stars sanctuary and you are welcome." Lucien walked over to her.

"Dawn star sanctuary?" I looked at him.

"Its one of the oldest sanctuaries to be used. Now you dad is using it he runs this place." Lucien held onto Rockies hand.

"My dad runs this place?" I looked at him.

"He sure does."

"Hey do you know my dads secrete on how he got here?" I said quietly.

"Yes I do." Lucien also said quietly.

"Can you tell me it." I said acting all sweet.

"Anything for you. Well here it is you father got in here by killing your mother. See he was threatened by us a long time ago your mother well she was part of the thieves guild and her job was steal all our money. Once she did we found where she lived and threatened your father to kill her or we would take you. Your father refused to but after a while he got paranoid and then he went into the kitchen and pulled out a knife and stabbed her. The end." Lucien let go of my hand and sat in the chair.

"He killed my mother because of you guys so were you the one who assigned it to him?" I looked at him.

"Oh know I was just a member back then." He said laughing.

"What happened to the person who did?" I got out of the bed.

"Oh she got killed by a guard for killing someone." Lucien walked over to help his wife.

"Thank You Lucien I just got hungry so." I felt my stomach growl.

"Its alright just want you to take it easy." He placed her at the table witch had food on it.

"Well I'm glad you care for me that much." I grabbed an apple then a goats leg.

"I do care for you and I love you." Lucien sat there watching her eat.

"I uh love you to." It felt strange saying that to him I wasn't used to saying that to anyone.

"You stay right here and eat I'm going to get something that'll help your head.

"Ok." I sat there helping myself to whatever.


	7. Chapter 7 Trials and Errors

_Thee Kings Daughter_

_Chapter Seven Trials and Errors_

Rocky woke up early in the morning her head hurt less now that she got some rest in her. She got up to go find Lucien and her dad. She finds Lucien but her dad wasn't with him she looked around but didn't see him.

"Hey have you seen my dad?" I came up to him.

"He went out to do a contract for me. Witch reminds me I have one last one for you." He smiled at her.

"Go on." I smiled at him.

"You have to kill a dark brotherhood member named _**Renrij**_ I think you've seen him before." Lucien looked at her.

"Yeah I've seen him around and wait what!" I now just realized what he said.

"You must kill him if you don't you forfeit the contract and trust me you don't want that to happen." He wrapped his arms around her.

"But that's against the rules." I put my head on his chest.

"I know but its to test how loyal you are." He smiled down at her.

"Ill do it then to prove you how loyal I am." I looked at him.

"Good." He looked into my eyes.

"I...never mind ill be back soon okay." She walked to the door. Rocky couldn't believe what she was going to say to him she was about to say she loves him. She was feeling something for him. Rocky was slapping herself inside her head she didn't want to have feelings for him. But yet she wanted to he did after all save her from dieing. She shacked it off and payed more attention to find Renrji she did talk to him. She found him in his little place outside by the sanctuary. He was sleeping perfect she thought it'll easier to kill him she bent down and crawled over. She grabbed her knife and held it in her hand. She was about to stab him when he woke up and pounced on her.

"What are you doing!" He hissed at me.

"I was doing my job." I looked at him.

"What kill me!" He tightened his grip on my arms.

"Sadly yes." I said quietly.

"TRAITER." He pulled out his knife.

"NO YOU DONT." I moved before he could stab me.

"COME BACK HERE!" He yelled.

"NO!" I shouted as I took my bow an arrows out.

I Pulled back the arrow and shot it missed I grab anther missed again. He pulled out his bow and arrows and did the same thing he almost got me. Then he pulled out anther arrow and hit me right in the leg. I crashed to the earth screamed in pain I pulled it out and threw it. I pulled anther arrow out pulled it back DANG IT missed I said out loud. He got anther out and this time hit me in the other leg I screamed again. I had two arrows left it was now or never I pulled one out and shot detracted hit. It hit him in the chest he fell to the ground I crawled over.

"Any last words I said." I looked down at him.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you this but I'm your brother. Oh and who put you up to this." He held my hand.

"What your my brother oh god I'm so sorry...And Lucien did he put me up to this." I kissed his hand.

"Its OK it was for your own good." He closed his eyes.

"Don't die not now." I put my head to his heart.

There was no sound I got up and walked away I went back to the sanctuary. I walked inside and ran to Lucien once I did I cried onto to him. He wrapped his arms around me like he felt bad for making me kill my brother. I didn't let go I held onto him and cried then I mumbled something.

"I love you." I said.

"Are you sure your not lying are you." He whispered in my.

"Yes I do." I mumbled.

"I don't think you do." He lifted her head.

"I do okay I do love you." I looked at him.

"If you do kiss me then." He smiled.

"FINE I WELL." She grabbed his head and kissed him.

Rocky was shocked at what she just did her face in her head was like wow. She loved him but yet she well always love Vicente. But since his not here might as well give up and love Lucien. She got back to reality she was surprised they didn't stop but yet she didn't want to. She slightly pushed him to let him know to stop.

"Did that work for your proof." I looked at him.

"It sure did." He smiled at me.

"Good cause I love you." I hugged him.


	8. Chapter 8 This Is How I Really Feel

_The Kings Daughter_

_Chapter Eight This Is How I Really Feel_

Rocky Woke up and went out to find her dad talking to Lucien well it seemed more like yelling. She looked the two fighting she didn't know what was going on. She walked up to them and they both stopped and looked at her.

"Sorry to interrupt just want to what's going on." I looked at them.

"Nothing anyway ill be going now." The father walks away.

"What was that all about?" I looked at Lucien.

"Nothing anyway for proving your loyalty yesterday where throwing you a party to night." He looks at her.

"Oh that's sounds fun." I smiled.

"It well be trust me." He smiles

"Hmm trust you." I rolled my eyes.

"What was that you just said." He gives her a cold stare.

"Oh nothing." I cross my arms.

"That what I thought." He was looking at her.

"Yeah anyway what this I heard about the party. She looks away.

"you'll see it to night." He hugs her and walks away.

Rocky walked around talking to all the members in the sanctuary. She then felt this sounded pain in her chest she dropped to the ground. She sat against a wall and began to cry. What she was feeling was sadness for killing her own brother. Who was to blame Lucien was to blame he was the one who made her kill him, She couldn't yell him the party is to night . She tried to shake it off it didn't work. She got up and walked away she went outside. She sat on a rock and cried really hard. She felt so stupid for not realizing how upset she was for killing him last night. She couldn't help it she had to yell at him she got to go look for him. She was inside she looked around for him she spotted him in there room. Rocky stormed up to him and began to yell.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST LET ME KILL MY OWN MY BROTHER." I shouted.

"Your brother?" He looks at her.

"DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME. I KNOW THAT YOU KNEW WHO I KILLED LAST NIGHT WAS MY BROTHER!" I yelled.

"HOW WAS I SOPPUSE TO KNOW THAT WAS YOUR BROTHER." He yelled back.

"OH SURE I KNOW YOUR LYING TO ME I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" I looked at him.

"rocky I'm serious I had know idea that was your brother." He tried calming her.

"I don't believe you I really don't you had something to with it." She walks away.

"I swear I didn't Rocky please believe me." He walked up to her.

"NO I wont believe you anyway I'm going to go." She walked up to the door.

"Go where hmm if your planning on leave good luck coming back." He stopped her.

"Yeah I'm leaving and I'm not coming back ever. I'm going to go look for Vicente." I said opening the door.

"FINE leave and don't you dare come back." He pushes her out the door.

Rocky falls to the ground but doesn't stop there she gets up and saddles her horse. She hops on and beings searching for Vicente. She knew it would probably take awhile but she didn't mind. She was determined to find him no matter what. It was reaching night fall and Rocky was stilling looking for any trace or signs. So far she found nothing. She need to find an inn to stay at for the night she found one coming up it was the Wawnet inn. She tied her horse up and headed in. She paid the ten gold for the room and went to sleep.

She was back on the trail early in the morning she found something that looked liked a clue. She hopped of and went to it. It was a piece of paper she unfolded it and it was by him.

_Dear rocky if you found this it must mean your looking for me. I want you to stop right now your going to get yourself killed out here. I know I said you're a perfect killer its just that your not ready for what's up head. Just please stop for me it would be the best for both us. I know your probably not going to listen to me so I made small letters like this for you. But all I' m saying is just be careful out here. Now I love you and I must get going._

_Love Vicente._

rocky knew she was getting closer so she pressed on she wasn't going to give up. She didn't care what was out there she'll prove to him that she'll make it to him alive. She watched the road for small letters that could be laying around. She looked up head and saw a bear not to far where she was. She took out her bow and arrows she took an arrow out and shot it. It hit on the side and ran towards her while limping. Rocky jumped off and took anther arrow out it went right past it. It was getting closer Rocky hurried and took anther out. It made a directed hit in the eyeand fell to the ground Rocky walked up to and pulled the arrows out. She hopped back on her horse and took off to find Vicente she was slowly getting tired. She stopped at an old house in the woods. She went inside and it wasn't totally empty there was a bed, nightstand, and a chair. She walked over to the bed and laid on it soon she fell asleep. Rocky headed out and found anther letter.

_Dear Rocky,_

_Your getting closer if you found this one if your still alive but anyway just letting you know I'm fine. Hope your doing fine you have know idea how much I miss you right now. Stay safe ok I love you got to go._

_Love _

_Vicente._

Rocky was happy now that she knew she was getting closer to him. She ran to her horse and took off along the long trail. She couldn't wait to see him and to see the look on his face. Then when she was walking along the trail she saw the sign that said Whiterun. She paused she could feel her heart slowly starting to race. She had to pass Whiterun she knew if she even stopped there or anything people wont look at her the same. She knew she had to it was the only way to see Vicente again. So she walked along the trail to Whiterun.


	9. Chapter 9 I Came all this way

The Kings Daughter

Chapter Nine I Came all this way

Rocky walked up the trail that lead to whiterun she knew she had to stop for rest soon. She gave a sigh and walked up to the stable and got off her horse. She walked up to the gates and went inside. She was in the city and her heart was racing cause the people were staring at her. She knew they recognized her but she kept on walking. She reached the bannered mare and asked for a room she payed the ten gold for it. She walked to her room and shut the door and locked it. She couldn't believe it she had come back here but she knew it was for good reason. Rocky sat down at the table there and read the letters over and over. She hoped to find anther one out when she gets out of her tomorrow. She heard a knock on the door her heart skipped a beat and she froze.

"Rocky I know your in there open up." The king spoke.

"Go away!." I shouted at him.

"Rocky open the door so I can see you." He knocked again.

"NO go away!" I shouted again.

"Rocky don't make me call the guards on you." He sighed.

"Fine after this you better go away." I walked up and unlocked the door.

"Oh rocky please don't tell me that's a dark brotherhood uniform your wearing." He looked at her.

"Yes dad it is..." I looked at him calling him dad again felt strange.

"Oh my Rocky why are in that terrible place." He frowned.

"Cause I am it makes me feel happier about myself." I sat back down.

"Rocky you remind me of your twin sister Mystic." I sat down in the other chair.

"Oh so I have sister now first my brother and now my sister." I almost yelled.

"Rocky I have to tell you something I know you meet your brother I know his dead but to tell you its my fault." He looked down at the ground.

"How is it your fault?" I gave him a confused look.

"Well I hired someone to kill him from the dark brotherhood its my fault I thought it would help keep those your kind away from here. So I told this one guy to give one of those members the contract I didn't tell them that he was related to you. Plus I had no idea you were in it." He took a breath.

"Well I hope you would like to know that contact was given to me so I hope your happy cause I'm not I had no idea that was my brother tell he told me before he died." I began to cry.

"Rocky I'm terrible sorry I made a deal with them about it and I'm sorry." He got up.

"No your just saying that live now I don't want to talk to you. Cause of you I yelled at my husband and now I'm looking for the one who I truly love. And the husband I'm with forced me to marry him when I don't at least I don't think I love him. I blamed him for the death of my brother cause he was the one who gave it to me." I cried.

"Rocky..." He get cut off.

"Just go okay." I was still crying.

He walks out of the room and closes the door I sat there crying. I cried myself to sleep that night I cried so hard that my pillow had tear stains on it. I woke up rubbing all the sleep stuff out of my eyes. I went back out onto the road and I found a anther letter by a sign.

_Rocky your getting really close just a few more miles and your there I sure hope you got this. I still don't want you to come were I am. But again I know your not going to listen to me so happy __trails._

_ Love_

_ Vicente._

Rocky knew that she could get there just a few more miles that wont be long. She hopped back on her horse and ran full speed to be only stopped by large werewolf standing by a door with a letter behind it. Oh this going to be fun a werewolf with holding my letter why Vicente why on earth did you give my letter to a werewolf. She hoped down off the horse and walked slowly towards the creature. I growled at her and she staggered back words. She got up and tried again but this time she found a rabbit and killed it. She walked back to the wolf and showed it to him or her. It saw it and dropped the letter I threw it and picked it up to read it. But before she could she felt the wolf breathing on her. She tried to ignore it and she unfolded it.

_ Sorry for the wolf Rocky I should of mentioned it in the other letters but this werewolf is for you. Besides the only way for you to come through this door is if you become a vampire or a werewolf. Obviously your going to be a wolf_. _But that's alright. Anyway this process doesn't take that long just let the wolf bite you and then once you bitten you'll pass out and don't worry the wolf well let me know and I'll come get you._

_ Your truly_

_ Vicente._

Rocky stared at the letter and then looked at the wolf ok got to make it bite you. She the hit the wolf on the snout it looked at her and growled. She hit it again and this time it bit her Rocky screamed in pain and watched her hand bleed. Her eyes became fuzzy and all she heard was a howl. Before she closed her eyes she saw an outline of what must be Vicente. Before she knew it she was out like a light. It must have been a whole week before Rocky opened her eyes. Rocky finally opened her eyes on the beginning of a new week. She sat up straight and saw that she was in a new place the last thing she remember was being outside with a werewolf. She got up and walked out of the room. Rocky looked around looked like the old sanctuary she was in before. The only difference was the alter at the end of the hall. She walked down and saw Vicente her heart raced with joy. She ran to him and went into his arms she wrapped her arms around him. Vicente smiled and took the hug after that he frowned. How on earth was he going to tell her that he was with someone else. He told Rocky to follow him into his room to talk she followed and sat down.

"Rocky I'm afraid I have bad news foryou." Vicente sat down with her.

"what's the bad news?" I look at him.

"I am with someone else." Vicente said quietly.

"Your what!" I shot straight from her seat.

"I was going to tell you through those letters but I thought it would've been best if I told in you person." Vicente frowned.

"I came all this way for you I left Lucien for you and all I get is you being with someone else!" She stood there frowning.

"I don't know what to say..." Vicente walked up to her.

"Of course you don't I cant believe you would just end up with anther person and live the one that loves you." She looked at him.

"Rocky I did this for you after that day how could I forgive myself." Vicente put his hand on her shoulder.

"Vicente I forgive you plus you didn't have to run away just for that it was on accident you didn't mean to push me." I smiled a little smile.

"Really you would've forgave me after that I feel so bad right now what am I going to do." Vicente looked at her.

"Just go up to the girl you with and tell her you found someone else as you can see I'm not wearing my ring anymore. I throw it at the ground before I came here I did that so we can be together." I hugged him.

"OK Rocky ill do it just for you so that we can be together." Vicente smiled and walked away.  
Rocky sat there waiting for him to come back she kept her self occupied be reading. She feel asleep a couple of times and then she heard his footsteps. She shot out of his bed and ran to go see him once she was there she saw a smile on his face. She then saw a demimonde ring in his hand. Her eyes sparkled and her smile grew bigger she ran and gave him a hug. She couldn't believe her eyes he got that ring for her.

"Rocky well you marry me?" Vicente smiled.

"Yes!" I said almost crying of happiness.

"Then lets get ready shall we." Vicente picked her up and spun her up in the air.

Vicente took her to a wonderful it had a waterfall and a there was nice big tree were they were getting married at. Rocky loved here it was magnificent. She saw all the dark brotherhood members there en-clouding her (real) dad. Rocky walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Don t say a word to about this to Lucien." I looked at him.

"I wont I promise." He smiled at her.

"Thank you dad." I hugged him.

"Are you ready my dear." Vicente came up.

"Yes I am." I smiled and walked up.

Rocky was happy she was finally with Vicente the one who she cared for more then any other person in the world. Rocky and Vicente were talking and they were going to move to morrowind to bring the dark brotherhood there. Her dad is going to make it hammerfell. Rocky was planing on going in the morning but Vicente said to wait. They agree to wait for a week or so that way they can settle down.


	10. Chapter 10 Rocky goes to College

_The Kings Daughter_

_Chapter Ten Rocky Goes To Collage_

_ Its been a year now Rocky and Vicente spread-id the dark brotherhood across Skyrim. Rocky now has two kids there both girls and there names are S'Krivva and Caminald There both Khajiits. With a bit of Vampire in them. Rocky lived in Riften her house name was honeyside. Rocky liked it here expect for the the thieves Guild there's this one guy named Brynjolf keeps on offering her to join. Not to mention keeps on staring at her. Rocky found it disturbing she came to a conclusion it so plan obvious that he likes me. She would try to avoid him but it never worked. She didn't want to tell Vicente about him she didn't want him killed. So she went up to him to talk about that offer._

"_Listen I'm going with a maybe OK its just that I have two little kids and yes I'm married." I looked at him._

"_OK lass I'll consider your maybe you know were to find me really your married. Never would've of thought." he looked at her._

"_I know you were expecting me not to besides I figured out you little secret." I smiled._

"_Really well then I guess I have to wait then." He laughed._

"_Yeah I guess you know Brynjolf lets just be friends you don't seem that bad maybe after I'm done going to collage ill take your offer." I smiled again._

"_Well I hope you take my offer just saying you get a lot of money in this guild." He smiled._

"_Well it was nice chatting with you I think ill be heading home then." I waved goodbye and walked home._

_ His not that bad I said to myself I walked up to my door and opened it. Once I was in my two kids came running up to me __hugging me half to death._

"_Oh my kids settle down I wasn't gone that long." I hugged them back._

"_Well it seemed like it was forever even daddy thought so." S'Krivva _

_smiled and pointed to him._

"_Did he now." I looked at him._

"_He sure did." Caminald said._

"_Well then next time ill have to take you all with me." I said walking up to Vicente._

"_Yes next you'll have to take us with you." Vicente smiled._

"_Alright lets get dinner going I bet you guys a hungry." I walked over to the pot._

"_Yes we are." Both of the kids said._

"_Hmm what to make." I looked at them._

"_You should make you home made venison stew." S'Krivva said._

"_I agree." Caminald smiled at S'Krivva._

"_Alright then Venison stew it is." I got the ingredients for it._

_ I set the table and called the kids for dinner I sat with them and eat. After that rocky got the kids ready for bed she read them a story and said goodnight. She closed there door and walked to her room. There she sat on her bed looking a Vicente she smiled at him and him smiled back. _

"_I know what your thinking Rocky." Vicente came and sat by her._

"_If you know then what is it." I looked at him._

"_Your thinking about going to collage aren't you." He smiled._

"_Yes I am the collage I've been thinking of going to is the winterhold one." I looked around the house._

"_I've heard of that collage it seems nice there." He held her hand._

"_Well I was thinking I'm probably going to go tomorrow." I kept his hand in mine._

"_If you want to go a head I'm not stopping you its your choice." He __kissed her hand._

"_I know that and if I do take care of the kids while I'm gone." I put his hand up to my cheek._

"_You know I well." He looked at her._

"_Yeah I should know that." I smiled._

"_I care for you and them with my own blood." He leaned in and kissed her._

_ Rocky woke up to pack her things she'll be needing for her trip to winterhold. Once she was done she said her goodbye's to her family. She went out the door but first she need to say goodbye to Brynjolf . She found him in his normal spot she walked up to him and said she was leaving for collage. Rocky hugged him and she went toward the gate. She was outside of Riften she went up to the carriage guy and asked him if he could take her to winterhold. He said yes and Rocky paid twenty gold for it and hopped in. She sat there and watched Riften disappear. Rocky couldn't wait to get there she knew it would take some time before she gets there but might as well enjoy stopping at cities. Rocky sat there bored out her mind she didn't know what to do so she decided to go to sleep. She woke up when she heard noises on the carriage. She saw two people on the other side._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_I would ask the same question." The girl said looking at her._

"_If you must know my name is Rocky and now who are you two?" I looked at both of them._

"_This is my sister Rose and my name is Tera." She looked at Rocky._

"_Well nice to meet you. Were you guys headed?" I saw that we were getting close to Winterhold._

"_Were off to Windhelm to see the Jarl we want to join the Stormcloaks." She looked at her sister._

"_So both of you want to join?" I looked at her sister._

"_Well not my sister she doesn't want anything to do with the war but our parents want us to join." She frowned._

"_Oh I see so if you had to what side would you prefer to join." I looked back at her._

"_We both wanted the Imperials but our parents don't like them. So now were headed off Windhelm." She sighed._

"_You know your parents shouldn't decide for you. You have a right to join the imperials if you want." I smiled._

"_Your right we do have a right to join them." She smiled back._

"_So you do want you want to do." I said proudly._

"_I think we well do what we want." Rose butted in._

"_So go a head when I get dropped off you guys turn this thing around and head for Solitude." I saw Winterhold getting closer._

"_We well and if you are ever in trouble you know were to find us." She smiled._

_ I smiled at them there we good people I hoped to see them again some time in the future. The carriage stopped and said my goodbyes and hopped off. I waved tell there disappeared for my view Once they were gone I headed toward the collage. I got stopped to by someone. They asked why I wanted to be hear I replied to her that I wanted to learn how to use magic effectively. She then said show me what kind of spell you can do. I showed her the I can conjure a wolf. She approved and let me in I followed her tell we reached the gate. I walked in and found Mirabelle she gave me tour and showed my were ill be sleeping. I headed off the hall of Elements to see Tolfdir. Before I even reached the door I bump into a elf who was taller then me. I backed away from him and realized that he was part of the Thalmor. Before he could speak I swear I've seen him before I just cant put my finger on it. Maybe I saw him when I did my very last contract that Vicente made me do. I had to kill one of them at a party he was the one who caught me. But before he could turn me in __I escaped. It was easy all I had to was well Vicente doesn't know this but anyway all did was kiss him. But I kept that to myself but it was for a good reason. I shook that off and walked inside there I saw a couple of people. I walked up to the group and heard Tolfdir speak he was taking about how we should stay safe when using magic. Then he reached me and asked if we should some thing piratical or do something safe. I said we should do something Piratical and then someone said see she agrees. He then told me to stand were I was and gave me a spell called lesser ward. I stood there and when he shot a spell at me and I used the ward it protected me from whatever he cast ted at me. After that he told us to meet up tomorrow for a new spell. He added that we might be going to Saarthal for to look around. I walked around for a bit and then decided to go to my room to put my stuff away. Once I was there I unpacked my things and put them in there proper spots. I heard a tap on my door and turned around and saw him. His named popped in my mind it was Acano he told me it well he was going to turn me in._

"_Why do you look familiar to me?" He looked at me._

"_I don't know you tell me." I smirked at him._

"_I've seen you before when was it." He came in my room._

"_Uh maybe it was at that party remember." I watched him move closer._

"_Ah now I remember your the one who killed my friend. Rocky is it." He looked at me._

"_Yes I am the one who killed your friend and kissed you to let me go what a surprise never thought I see you again." I looked away._

"_That's right it seems like every day I think of that one day where I saw you." He smiled._

"_Really you've never stopped thinking about that day I've thought of that day every once and while. I try to forget it sometimes but it doesn't work." I sighed._

"_Why try and forget it was a wonderful day to me should of never let __you go." He smiled at me._

"_Maybe to you but not to me I was married and still am I didn't need that to happen but it was the only way you would've let me go." I walked away from him._

"_Shame I could of gave you whatever you wanted." He stood there._

"_I have all I need two kids and a house." I spitted out._

"_So you do anyway I guess ill be leaving now." He walked out her room._

_ Rocky couldn't believe him she got so angry she picked up a cup an threw it across the room. It smashed against the wall and broke into pieces. She then sat down on her bed and cried her self to sleep. She woke up an hour later to find her self hungry she got and went to her table. She ate some bread with venison. After that she was full she went over to clean up the glass on the floor. Once that was done she went back to bed. Rocky woke up for her next lesson she walked in to the hall of elements she went over with the group and got ready. They learned how to conjure a flame Familiar it was fiery wolf creature. Then they learned how cast a fire bolt Rocky almost hit Acano when he walked through the door. Everyone laughed and pointed. Rocky stood there smiling like she planed to do it all along. After class was done Rocky went to her room to write a letter to her kids and husband. When she was done she went to go find the courier. She found him sitting outside the horse stable eating some cheese. I walked up to him and asked if he could deliver this letter to her family in Rifton. He took it and stashed it in his bag got up and started walking. Rocky walked back to the collage to go practice her conjuring and casting. She got up the steps and went through the gate. She looked around and saw no sign of Acano so she continued walking. Then she saw him coming out of the __Hall of Attainment. She didn't have time to hide herself when he came walking up to her. _

"_There you are I've been looking for you." He said._

"_Why were you looking for me?" I gave him a curious look._

"_Cause I wanted to talk to you about something." He smiled._

"_talk about what?" I stared at him._

"_What you did early when I went through the door." He looked at me._

"_Oh about that I'm sorry for that." I gave a small smile._

"_Its okay just be careful next time." He smiled back._

"_I well." I stood there._

"_Good well I must be going now I have things to attend to." He walked away._

_ Rocky went back to her room she was going to practice but instead she sat there on her chair. Then there knock on her door she turned around and saw the courier she gave the letter to._

"_I thought I just sent you off?" I looked at him._

"_I know you did but I got this letter from someone they didn't say who it was but they seemed angry." He handed her the letter and ran away._

_ Rocky looked at the letter it had the dark brotherhood symbol on it. Oh no she thought she knew it was from Lucien she slowly opened it. _

Hello rocky,

You should know who this is I've been looking for you I miss you so much come back to me wont you? Oh wait let me guess your now married to Vicente. That's right I know all about thing catch on here pretty fast. A fair warning watch you back I could be anywhere. I'll get you back my dear oh ill get you back. Anyway I'm quit busy so I must say goodbye.

Your old love

Lucien

_Rocky eyes grew she threw the letter and got and ran out her room. How on earth does he know that I married maybe there was a spy at there wedding. Now his looking for her she knew she had to have someone help keep watch. Her only thought was Acano she sighed. Then she made up her mind she'll go ask him to help keep her safe. She went out to look for him she didn't see him outside so she went to the hall of elements. When she got in she saw him watching one student cast a fire bolt. Then he looked over and saw me. I walked up to him and asked he agreed to help keep me safe from Lucien. But there was something he wanted in return but I promised to give him what he wanted. We shook on it and I felt safer now. The only thing is she well not forgive herself on what she was going to do. _


	11. Chapter 11 Rocky meets her twin sister

The Kings Daughter

Chapter Eleven Rocky Meets Her Twin Sister

It was break time for the collage Rocky was planning on visiting her family over the break. So she got her stuff packed and headed out. Finally I can get away from Acano I said to myself. I walked up to the carriage and hopped on I couldn't wait to see my family. Its been over a month since I last seen them. I set aside my stuff and paid the usual amount. I sat back and watched the carriage come to life. I watched the trees and mountains go by I saw some deer and foxes run past the carriage every so often. I could tell it was going to take awhile before we get there. So I decided to go sleep. I closed my eyes and slowly I drifted off. I woke up to it thundering and raining I could tell we were not up in the mountains anymore. Instead we were in the forest going past white pine trees. I loved the smell of pine trees they smell like a mix of roses. The rain slowed down and became a light drizzle. I could see the opening at the end of the forest. I watched as we exited the forest and disappeared out of site. Now all there was lakes and small waterfalls. I sat there looking at the cloudy sky that was full of rain. I could see small villages coming our way we stopped for a break. I hopped out and stretched out and walked around I went into an inn and grab some food. After that I walked out go back to the carriage when I got out I saw someone wearing a black robes. Wait I know who that is crap I said to myself. I walked back in and asked to blend in with the crowd. But when I went in I saw very little people I had to hide somewhere. I looked around I saw an empty corner that was dark. I walked over and hung around there I sat at the table and waited tell he came in. I saw him come in after about five minutes. He was talking to a group of people. Then he went over to the inn keeper and couldn't make out what they were saying. I thought for a minute then it came to me Lucien said in his letter that he was looking for me. I felt my heart racing a little I didn't know what to do I had to get out of her. I saw the inn keeper shake his head and it looked like he told him leave. I sat there feeling a little relaxed but I know I couldn't just walk out yet he could still be there. So I waited a few more minutes. Then I got up and walked outside I looked around there was no sign of him. Phew I said relaxing a bit more I headed over to the carriage and went back in.

Its been four days and Rocky was still on the carriage I was sleeping when I woke up and saw Riften. I shot straight up. It got closer and closer then they I was there. I grabbed my stuff and went to the gates and went inside. Before I went to my house I went to see Brynjolf I walked up to his normal spot and saw him. He smiled at me as I walked up to him.

"You never told me you had a sister there lass." He looked at her.

"I didn't hmm must of forgot why do you ask?'' I looked around.

"Because I'm married to her she speaks highly of you and she tells me how much she misses you." He smiled.

"Really she remembers me." I looked at him.

"Apparently she does." He was now looking at someone.

"There you are Brynjolf I've been looking for you. Who this?" The kahjiit looked at her.

"This is you sister my dear." He stood there crossing his arms.

"My sister. Oh my god is that really you!" she turned and looked at her.

"Yes Mystic its me even though I don't know that much." I stood there.

"Oh I've missed you so much after dad took our brother and left us I had to take you somewhere safe. You were to young but when your dad killed your mother I hid you and me in the barn we had. I wasn't sure if he was planning on killing us but I guess he wasn't. You don't have to tell me I know you killed our brother and I know you meet dad. I knew that you were in the dark brotherhood." she hugged her.

"How do you know all this stuff about me?" I looked at her.

"Easy your husband told me when I ran into him here at the market." She smiled.

"Oh." I sighed.

"Yup so anyway I better let you go so that way you can see your family." She gave her one more hug and walked away.

"Well see you guys around." I waved goodbye.

Rocky walked to her house once I was saw Vicente reading and I guess the kids were sleeping. Vicente peeked out from his book and when he saw Rocky he got out from bed and ran to her and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"I'm so glad you here I was hoping you would come visit some point in time." He embraced her.

"I'm glad to be here too I missed you all so much did you get the letters I sent you?"

"Of course and saved them so that way I can read them just to hear your voice through my head." He smiled at her.

"Your so sweet I love you." I hugged him.

"I love you to anyway lets get you to bed." He took my hand.

Rocky enjoyed the next few weeks with her family then it was time for her to go. I packed my things and got ready for the long ride back to collage. I smiled at Vicente and told him to expect a visit from me. He gave me a kiss and said his goodbye. I bent down to hug my kids the said there goodbyes and watched me walk out the door. This time I didn't take the carriage I decided to take my horse I hopped on. I was ready for the long trip. I made my horse do a steady trot and I was on my way.


	12. Chapter 12 The Wolf In winterhold

The Kings Daughter 

Chapter Twelve The Wolf In Winterhold

Rocky made it back to the collage she walked up the steps to go back to her room. When she was done unpacking and putting her stuff away she decided to go to sleep. It was midnight and Rocky woke up feeling pain in her arms and legs. She got up and saw that she her ears were getting bigger. Then she saw a dogs muzzle form and then she realized she was turning in a werewolf. She had complete forgot that she was one. She gave a big howl and busted down the door. She ran down towards the town to feed on the innocent souls that lived there. She saw a guard outside and inn she walked slowly up to him and pounced on him. The guard was screaming for help Rocky looked around and then killed him with her sharp teeth. She sat there feasting on his flesh. Then she heard the sound of guards coming her way. She stood up and howled up at the moon and hid behind a rock. She wait for them to come closer one walked right by and she jumped right on him. She dug her claws into him tearing him apart. But she didn't have time to eat him cause the other guard came after her. Unfortunately he didn't get a chance to live Rocky threw him over into the water. Rocky was now on a killing rampage she complete lost her mind. She had know idea who she was anymore all she knew was that she was killer wolf. Terrorizing the city scaring every single person that lived there. Rocky looked up at the sky she ran to find somewhere to hide. She wasn't looking where she was going and rammed into a tree and passed out. She woke up and found herself being carried by none other then Ancano e didn't care she was to weak at the moment to fuss around with him.

"Oh good your awake." He said staring at her

"Where am I how did get out here were are my clothes?'' I was panicking.

"I don't know how you ended up out here and you clothes are all ripped up. Apparently there was a werewolf here in the town." He looked around at the blood marks in the snow.

"Really oh my gosh is everyone ok?'' I tightened my grip.

"Yes everyone's fine just a bit shock we had four guard murder by that beast." He frowned a little.

"Oh know what's everyone going to do about this werewolf?" I rubbed my head.

"Well first off there going to try and kill it that thing was inside the collage last night." He said angrily.

"Maybe that's how I ended up out here I remembering seeing it and running out my room." I was still rubbing my head.

"Maybe all I know is I found you by a tree you must of hit your head pretty good." He was now walking up the steps to the collage.

"Really I wish I could help you find out what happened but I cant remember a thing." I looked up at him.

"Its ok but when we get back I'll be the one who help you get some rest for the head of yours." He smiled at her.

"Thanks Ancano." I fell asleep in his arms.

It turns out the guard never got a chance to kill the werewolf. Every night it came back and killed off five or six guards. Rocky of course ended up outside and Ancano was getting suspicious. Soon the winter hold guard were running low. People were moving away from there rapidly. All but the winterhold collage students Rocky was surprised that they weren't gone. Rocky was sitting in her room reading a letter from that she got today.

_Dear Rocky,_

_I have news for it turns out Lucien is looking for you he was here just a week ago. I saw him asking around for you some of the people said they didn't know or ether don't know where you are. I saw him talking to Brynjolf I swear I heard him mention where you were at. I advise you to be careful and if he does find you write to me as soon as possible. I'm not going to lose you again. Oh and be warning I heard he made some sort of potion to make people fall in love. Whatever you do not drink anything he offers you. I also heard about the werewolf thing Rocky I know your scared but…..you're the werewolf . I know you must be freaking out right now. So again be careful make sure nobody finds that out or your dead I suggest you hurry back so I can help you control it better. The kids say hello and they miss you lots as do I. _

_Love _

_Vicente._

Rocky read the letter over and over again she knew she was the wolf but whenever the sun came out she would forget everything. I looked at the letter once more I looked at the part were it said Lucien was looking for me. I knew I had to be careful and keep an eye out. I walked out of my room closed the door and locked it. I went to go find Tolfdir to find out when I was going to be done with collage. I couldn't find him anywhere so I looked up stairs wasn't there ether. Then I heard he went on a trip and wasn't to return in a week. Which means we get the week off but I knew I had to stay tell he was back. I walked back outside to go back to my room. When I went inside I saw Ancano leave my room. I hid in a corner so that way he couldn't see me. I watched him walk over by the door he looked both ways like he was making sure nobody was watching him. Then he walked outside I stood there wondering why he was in there and more importantly how did he get in there. I walked over to my door turned the knob and went inside. Everything looked fine it was like he wasn't here at all. I looked everywhere and saw nothing out if place. It was good thing I kept my letter with me. I hid it inside my boot. Then on the corner of my eye I see something it was a piece of paper. I picked it up unfolded it and sat down on a chair to read it.

_I look back at the day were I meet that beautiful Kahjiit named Rocky. When I looked into her eyes they sparkled like gems. I think to myself why did I let such a magnificent girl go I could've kept her. Made a family with her and gave her all she every wanted. To think I would never see her again but I did when she ran into me on her first day here. I wish it was me she was with instead of that Vicente guy she speaks highly of. When I was in her room I saw a letter from this guy named Lucien sounds like he wants her to. I'll get her I'll kill Vicente and Lucien just to have her. Ill do anything in my power. _

Rocky couldn't believe what she just read she crumpled the paper up and threw in the trash. Her heart racing he said he was going to anything in his power to get me. I wont let him I'm not going to lose Vicente just over him or Lucien. I have to go back to protect Vicente and my kids. But I have to wait for Tolfdir to get back to let him know I'm leaving. I have to tell him I'm leaving to protect my family. I'm sure he'll understand even though I'm his best student. I heard a knock on my door I got up and opened it. When the door was fully opened there was Ancano standing there.

"What do you want Ancano." I shot him a look.

"You know what I want and don't you give me that look." He pushed me onto my bed.

"Ancano stop right there and leave my room now!" I looked at him.

"Don't tell me what to do now come here." He tugged on my leg.

"NO get away from me before I kill you." I looked over at my night stand.

"NO you don't." He grab her arm and pinned her down.

"Get away from me NOW before I scream for help." I was about to scream.

"Nobodies here there all at winterhold getting letters from family. He smiled at her.

"Get away from me Ancano now you know I'm married." I was panicking.

"Oh I know but do you think I care no I don't." He whispered in her ear.

"I do I well tell my husband about this!" I threatened him.

"Go a head looks like someone forgot our little deal." He looked at me.

"What….oh that but I was thinking call it off!" I couldn't believe myself.

"To late." He grinned and kissed her.

Rocky woke up in the middle of the night scared to death she knew what happened wasn't a nightmare. It was real but now her mind kept playing it in her head. She couldn't fall back to sleep she was a shamed of herself. She knew it was of those type of secrets to keep to herself. So she storied away hopping to never look back on thought every again.


	13. Chapter 13 I Found You

The Kings Daughter

Chapter Thirteen I Found You

I was outside walking to the inn to get away from the collage. I was waiting for Tolfdir it was the end of the week and I was happy. I wanted to go home to get away from Ancano. I was sitting there I heard the door open I twisted around in my seat. But it wasn't Tolfdir it was Lucien my heart stopped. I stood there frozen staring at him making his way over to me. I finally got the guts to get up as I did I made a run for it. I ran out the door looking for my horse it was to late tell Tolfdir I had to get out of here. I ran to my horse jumping right on it. I turned it around and found Lucien on his horse. I made full speed a head I wasn't going to let him get me. I looked back he was on my trail I had to lose him. I turned right into the woods he was still behind me. I looked a head I saw cliff coming my way I stopped my horse almost flying off it. I turned around ready to go but found he was right there. I wanted to jump right over that cliff but I choose not to. I stood there thinking how on earth am I going to get past him.

"There you are I knew I would find you." He smiled.

"Go away I don't love you nor do I need you." I said angrily.

"That's what you say now ill make you love me just wait and see." He looked at her.

"Ha sure you well I know that made a love potion and you cant make me drink it." I got off my horse.

"Well see wait what are you doing." He watched her get close to the cliff.

"I'm going to jump off this cliff if you don't leave my site." I looked at him.

"Don't you dare jump or ill.." He pauses.

"You'll what kill me I don't think the night mother would to happy about that." I smiled.

"Well I wouldn't have to kill you cause when you hit the ground you'll be dead anyway." He smiled back at her.

"Sure I well if you look down there you'll see a lake at the bottom so now if don't mind I'm going to jump." I went to the edge and jumped off.

I hit the water with a big splash I opened her eyes and swam to the top. I looked at the top and saw him looking down at me. I whistled for my horse and saw her jump down. There was another big splash and I saw my horse. I went on her and swam to shore I got out dripping with water. I looked back and saw Lucien angry well beyond angry. I ran full speed again and saw him disappear out of my view. I stopped and found a small cave to rest in I pulled out my sleeping bag and crawled right in. I looked at the vast field that looked like it would never end. I couldn't sleep that night. So I stayed up keeping a look out for Lucien. It was morning I got up and packed my sleeping bag and headed off. A thought crossed my mind now that I left the collage Ancano might start looking for me. I sighed oh great before he does ill just send a letter explaining why I'm not there. I saw a town up head I made my horse do a trot so I can get a better look. When I got there it turned out to be Whiterun. Oh great I took the wrong way. I checked my food supply there was nothing there. That's right when my horse jumped off its all in the lake. I hopped off my horse walked up and went inside I went up to little market. I paid for all the food I got and hurried out. I didn't want to spend a lot of time here after what happened. So I rushed on out and stuffed all the food in the bags that bought. I hopped on a rode off to Riften I hopped nobody recognized me back there. It felt like someone was watching me I kept looking over my shoulder but did see anyone. I tried to ignore but something was telling me that there right behind you. I stopped I pulled out my boy and got off my horse. Come out where I can see you. I said. I heard a stick break on my left I turned that way and found nothing. I know you're here show yourself now! I looked around some more but didn't see anyone I gave up and went back on my horse. Must be my mind playing tricks on me. Its been a whole week since I was last seen at the collage. I didn't really care I had to go for a good reason. I saw Riften getting closer into my view I was so happy that I made my horse gallop there. I slowed her down and got off. I ran inside all the way to my house I opened the door. When I closed it I saw Lucien in my house.

"How in the world did you get here. Where are my kids and husband." I said with fear.

"Oh them over there in that corner." He smiled and pointed.

"Oh my god untie them Now." I ran over there.

"I would do that if I were you." He got up from his seat.

"Why what would happen?" I looked at him.

"Put this way my blade well go through you." He smiled.

"So your not afraid to kill another member of the brotherhood." I slowly got up.

"No I'm not in fact I wouldn't care what the night mother would think." He walked over to her.

"Really you wouldn't care what she would think or could possible do to you." I stepped away from him.

"I'm not afraid of her I run the brotherhood so you have to do what I say." He stood there.

"Well I'm not in you sanctuary so I don't have to I run my own so I don't have to listen to you." I smiled.

"Hmm you win this time but next time wont so easy I'll have you again." He slowly walked away.

"I don't think so Lucien listen I know its hard for you to understand that I don't love you like I do with Vicente. Lucien if you love me then you would let me go and let me be with who I love. Please do this for me I know I would." I walked over to him.

He stood there looking at her thinking of what to say.

"Fine for you ill let you go." He frowned.

"I know this hard for you but your doing the right thing for both us." I gave him a hug.

"I should go now." He walked out the door.

I ran over to help untie my kids and husband once united my kids gave me long hug. I looked over at Vicente and walked over to him and kissed him.


	14. Chapter 14 I'm Joining The Thieves Guild

The Kings Daughter

Chapter Fourteen I'm Joining The Thieves Guild

It was good to be back with my family again I loved being back. I went out to the market to see Brynjolf to tell him I'm taking his offer on joining the thieves guild. I found him and told him he smiled at me. He told to meet him in the Ratway. I agreed to it I walked there and went inside. I got accept my sister told me to get my outfit and meet her outside. So I put my outfit on and headed off outside.

"Good now I'm going to help you do your first job cause trust me this isn't going to be easy." She looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm sorry to say this but we have to steal something back from the dark brotherhood." She sighed.

"What they take from us was it something valuable?" I crossed my arms.

"They took the Ebony Blade from us and were going to take it back." She looked up at the sky.

"So I have to come with you I don't want to ruin my loyalty against them." I sighed.

"Don't worry about that ok as long as your with me your fine." She smiled.

"Fine so what sanctuary are we going to?" I took out my map of Skyrim.

"The Dawnstar sanctuary." She pointed on the map.

"Really that one why must it have to be that one." I sighed.

"Let me guess dad's there isn't he." She looked at her.

"You guessed right his there all right." I shook my head.

"I see don't worry lets get a move on." She started walking.

"Ok." I followed.

"So when are you planning on moving to Morrowind." She hopped on her horse.

"Maybe when I'm done helping you guys out." I hopped on mine.

"I see well if you do make sure you come visit me ok." She smiled.

"You're my sister of course ill come visit you." I smiled back.

"You better or ill come over there and smack you nah just kidding." She laughed.

"Good." I giggled.

I found it fun to be with my sister just catch up for lost times. I was glade to have her the only thing I wished I stilled had was my brother. I didn't even get a chance to know him. But something told me he was like me in ways maybe like my sister to. I shook my head and looked around all I saw was trees. I could see the sky through the leaves it looked it might rain.

"It might rain soon." I looked over to her.

"OK well I see an old house we can stay in for the night." She pointed at the distance.

"Alright then good idea." I looked up at the sky.

"Ok were here ill tie the horses up." I got off and got the horses.

"Ill make something to eat if there's anything in there." she walked inside.

I stood there looking at the horses I looked over to mine. I loved the way my horses eyes glowed red I got it as a gifted from Vicente. His name Nightmare I had another one like him her name was Shadowmere. I lift her back at Riften with Vicente. Instead I brought Nightmare he was a tad bit faster then Shadowmere. I smiled at the thought of Vicente I missed him a lot. I walked inside and I saw my sister cooking. I sat down at the table waiting for dinner once it was done I dug in like a hungry wolf. I had two bowls of the venison stew she made. After that I was full and tired so I went to bed. I fell fast asleep once my head touched the pillow. My sister woke me up to get ready to go I rubbed my eyes and got up. I walked outside felling the morning air it was nice a cool. I walked over to my horse and followed my sister. As the day went on it looked like another rain storm was coming but it went away in the afternoon. Then I saw snow on the ground it must be because where getting closer to Dawnstar.

"Look where getting close." Mystic pointed.

"Your right are getting close I can see the town coming close into my view." I looked over at her.

"So are you ready to steal what was rightfully ours!" She smiled.

"Not really cause I don't want to be caught stealing it from who ever has it that's breaking one of the five tents." I frowned.

"You'll be fine trust me and from what I heard some guy named Cicero has it." She looked over to me.

"I know who is and his crazy put it that way I'm surprised he hasn't hurt anyone yet." I sighed.

"Oh really his that crazy? Wow!" She looked over at me.

"Yeah but he lives to serve me so it should be easy getting the thing even when his not looking. Ill just have to explain to him why he doesn't have the thing or ill just replace it with another one." I shivered a little.

"Hmm well see you just get in there and distract him ok and ill get the blade. Do you even have a blade like that that's not enchanted?" She stopped by the door.

"Yeah its right here I didn't even knew I had it on me when I saw it hiding in my boot." I walked up to the door pushed it opened.

"oh ok good anyway ill be following you and when you find him distract him got it."

"Got it follow me I have a feeling his in my room I know how much he likes it in there he even put the night mother in there and that's just creepy." I looked at her.

"Oh gosh really." She giggled.

"Yes really it not funny that's why I moved out of here in the first place!" I gave her a stern look.

"It is to funny and you know it." She laughed.

"Oh boy anyway my room right up a head." I shook my head.

"WHOA you weren't kidding!" She busted out laughing then fell to the ground laughing.

"Of course I wasn't joking." I watched her laugh.

"Listener is that you I hear?" Cicero came walking towards her.

"So that's him right there doesn't look crazy." She stopped laughing.

"Yes Cicero its me I came to visit you and the others." I smiled.

"Really Cicero missed you so much Cicero is glad you came for a visit." He danced happily.

"I knew you would be happy to see me." I laughed.

"Did Listener miss Cicero?" He looked at her.

"Yes Listener missed Cicero a lot I even missed your dancing." I laughed.

"Is that another reason why the listener came to visit Cicero?" He clapped his hands.

"Yes it was I missed your crazy dancing and clapping I've missed a lot." I saw my sister taking the blade out of the nightstand.

"So listener does care for Cicero a lot so listener came to visit." He walked up closer to her.

"Yes I do care for and yes that's why I came to visit you silly." I gave him a hug.

"Cicero wants listener to stay longer if she doesn't mind?" He gave her a puppy eyed look.

"Uh I don't know Cicero let me check with my sister." I walked up to her.

"It wouldn't hurt I guess plus it gives you extra time to replace the blade with the one you got." She patted her on the back.

"Yes Cicero we would love to stay here for one night only though." She went up to him.

"YEAH listener and her sister are staying." He started dancing again.

"OH boy told you he was nuts anyway I guess im sleeping here just got to get her out here." I pointed at the night mother.

"Differently cause im not sleeping in here with her watching me like that that's just creepy." She walked away.

"Agreed lets get something to eat come on Cicero." I followed my sister out of the room.

Seems like everyone was pleased to see me again asking me how Vicente was and how are the kids doing. They warned me to be careful cause Lucien drops by sometimes. Cicero even said he hates him because the way he treats him. Then after awhile I noticed that my dad wasn't here.

"Hey Nazir where's my father?" I looked over to him.

"To tell you the truth I haven't seen him in awhile." He looked over to me.

"That's strange wonder what happened to him are you sure you haven't seen him." I sighed.

"I'm sure." He looked around.

"Wonder where he is." Mystic joined in.

"Yeah I wonder to." I said looking at her.

"Well I guess when we leave tomorrow we'll going searching for him." I looked at my plate that was now empty.

"Good idea." Mystic said happily.

"I'll help to." Nazir said.

"Cicero help to." He clapped his hands.

"Thanks guys we love all the help we can get." I smiled.

"Cicero is here to serve." He smiled at her.

"Anytime for a fellow dark sister." Nazir waved his cup in the air.

That night I fell asleep in my room I finally convinced Cicero to move the night mother out of my room. My sister took the other side of my bed. I woke up early the next morning to go out to look for dad I got the others ready and moved out.


	15. Chapter 15 My Dad Is WHAT!

_The kings Daughter _

_Chapter Fifteen My Dad Is WHAT! _

I was walking with my sister looking everywhere its been a week and we cant find him. We all decided to split up and travel to different places. My sister and I were staying back while Nazir and Astrid went to Morrowind. Cicero and Vicente went to Hammerfell to see if he was there. Then I see Vicente running all the way back to me I stood there a little confused.

"We have bad news!" He came to her breathless.

"What is it." I looked at him.

"Its about your father you see his…" He paused.

"His what spit it out!" I was freaking out!

"Sorry we have no time for news right now we have an emergency!" Mystic interrupted.

"But.." I stood there angry."Sorry Rocky but right now Lucien is needs us." She looked at.

"What for?" I stared at her.

"Well he needs you for something he told me tell you to meet him at your sanctuary tonight." She looked over at Vicente.

"What does he want from Rocky she's had enough with him and told him to let her go." Vicente looked over at Mystic.

"I don't know why he wants her he didn't tell me that part." She shrugged.

"So tonight ok well I better get a move on my sanctuary is in Morrowind." I ran up to my horse.

"Stay safe my love and if he tries to take you away from me you have every right to kill him." he walked up to her.

"I know but that would mean breaking the tents and I wouldn't want the night mother to get mad." I frowned.

"Always following the rules aren't you just to please our night mother she should be proud of you. You're the reason why everyone fears us you killed the emperor you proved to the night mother that you could. I know you would never break the tents again after what happened." He hugged her.

"I love you Vicente tell the kids ill be back most likely tomorrow." I kissed him and went on my horse.

"I will don't worry." He smiled.

"Good luck rocky and be careful." Mystic waved at her.

"Bye listener." Cicero shouted.

"Bye Rocky." Nazir smiled.

"Bye everyone." I waved and rode off.

I really wanted to know what Vicente was going to say about my dad is ok most importantly is alive. Then I started to wonder why Lucien wanted me didn't he want me so that way he could beg for me to take him back. Whatever the reason was I hoped to find out. The journey was long but I made it before night fall I found my sanctuary and walked in. I saw everybody that I recruited there they all said hi and how's the listener been. Then I found my room which was locked but I had the key. I unlocked it and went in it was a nice looking room there was a queen size bed and I dissent sized dinner table. I put on the shrouded robes which were black as night. I walked out locked the door and went to the meeting room that I got. Once there I opened the door I saw Lucien already there he smiled at me as I walked in.

"So what did you want to see me about?" I sat down right across from him.

"Wanted to let you see your new member I'm sure you've seen him before." He smiled at me.

"Who is and where is he." I looked away from him.

"Turn around and you'll find out." He pointed.

I turned around to see Ancano right there smiling at her. How in oblivion did he get here and why did he join I panicking on the inside. I was breathing so fast I sat there trying to calm myself. I got up walking over to the door when Ancano pushed me back to my seat.

"WHY is he here!" I yelled a little.

"Cause he heard of us and wanted to join so I let him and guess what since I'm basically leader off all the sanctuaries I make him you partner." He got up and smiled at me.

"WHAO NO ONE MADE YOU LEADER OF ALL THE SANCTUARIES THAT'S MY JOB!" I yelled again.

"Hmm well to bad cause I am enjoy I'm off to go run my sanctuary now hope you to get along nicely now." He walked out the door.

"UH the last time I check Lucien the night mother partnered me up with my husband and you cant change that!" I ran to him.

"Yes I can I'm the leader and your not you may have got us at the top and pleased the night mother but your not the leader." He looked at her and disappeared.

"I don't know how you did it Ancano." I walked in angry.

"Easy all I did was go up to this boy named Aventus Aretino did a contract from him and I ended up here." He smiled at me.

"HA I got here by accidentally killing a guard while I was out hunting." I pushed him out of my way.

"Really and from what I heard you did a nice job bring this place back up in businesses." He grabbed her.

"Yeah I did I worked hard to." I tried pulling away from him.

"You must be proud of yourself then making this group being feared once again." He pinned her against a wall.

"I am proud well you let me go." I looked at him.

"You still owe me I may have gotten what I wanted back at the collage but I'm still protecting you it was a deal." He smiled at her.

"Well you are no longer needed so go away." I tried pushing him away.

"You silly girl a deal is a deal I still protected you now I want my end of the deal." He tightened his grip.

That night was terrible I tried making a run for it but Ancano caught me. He pinned me onto the floor and started kissing me. I tried pushing him away and scream for help but he was to strong. I was so stupid to make that deal what was I thinking oh yeah I need to be protected from Lucien. I didn't want to go back to my family I'm a shamed of myself. That night I laid there in my bed with the door locked I finally got away from him. He would try every now and then to break in but it never worked. He swore so many times then after about three hours he gave up. When he did I was glad I could now rest without him shouting or trying to break in. I woke up tired from a having a restless sleep that night. Nightmare about Ancano kept popping up when I tried to sleep my main goal is to get out of here. I peeked outside of my door I didn't see him. I snuck out watching every step I took. I made it the door I walked out running to my horse and jumping right on it. I made my horse go full speed all the way back. It seemed shorter when you go faster but it didn't matter I was back home. I busted through the door running to Vicente. He looked at me with tears in my eyes I told him how Lucien partnered me up with Ancano and that dumb deal I made with him. Vicente understood and forgive did me about that deal he went tell check on the kids. I thought about what happened last night on how he pinned me right on the floor it was nightmare him it was to much to think about. Vicente came back into the room to find me crying again. He tried everything to comfort me.

Anyway you where going to tell me what happened to my dad before I left yesterday." I looked up at him.

"Yes about that this is hard for me say but your father was found dead in hammer fell turns out bandits killed him." He hugged me.

"His dead!" I wanted to cry.

"I'm so sorry Rocky." He held me closer to him.

"Its ok I'm to tired to cry now." I kept hold of him.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He kissed her.

"its ok." I put my head on his chest.


	16. Chapter 16 Getting Revenge

_The Kings Daughter _

_Chapter Sixteen Getting Revenge _

"You cant stop me from going Vicente I'm going to kill those bandits." I was packing.

"Ok I give up then obviously nothing going to change your mind." He sighed.

"I'm sorry Vicente but I'm not going to lose anymore of my family." I looked at the ground.

"Rocky…" He couldn't find the words he wanted to say.

"Vicente I cared for my brother who I killed and now my dad and I have a feeling my sisters next so I'm going to get my revenge on them." I looked at him.

There was a moment of silence I walked over to him and hugged him and said goodbye. I said goodbye to my kids and walked out the door. I got on my horse and headed to Hammerfell I couldn't wait to kill those bandits. It seemed like aged of riding and stopping now and then for rest. I walked most of the time to give my horse a break from me riding her. I finally arrived I thought I would never get here now all I had to was find those bandits. I searched around but didn't find any sign of them. I reached an inn and decided to ask the inn keeper for and info on them. He pointed out that they were staying in a town called Sentinel. I ran out of the inn and hopped on my horse I was determined to kill them. I watched as I passed small towns I stopped once I found the city. I walked in looking for maybe any sign of them. I heard a bunch of guards telling everyone to go inside. Then I see a group of bandits running in my direction. I didn't know what to do I stood there it was all to fast tell I got knocked out. I woke up and found myself laying there on the ground the guards asking for a healing potion. I slowly stood up felling dizzy and finding that I had a gash in my leg. I see a guard running this way with a bottle that was red. He bent down and told me to drink it so I grab it and gulped it up. I felt my wound healing already the pain slowly going away.

"Where did those bandits go?" I asked the guard.

"The last I heard they where going to Daggerfall to finish something." The guard helped me up.

"Thanks and trust me once I find them you wont need to worry about them." I smiled.

"Your welcome and if your going to take care of them I well pay you well." The guard showed a large coin purse and put it in his pocket.

"You can count on me." I smiled and walked away.

Ok shadowmere I know your still tired from the trip but I need you to take me to Daggerfall. Shadowmere looked at her and nudged her. I knew I could count on you I patted her neck. She nudged me again and took a carrot out of my pack. I shook my head I guess she dissevers it for taking me here and now all the way to Daggerfall. I got on and she started walking her way to Daggerfall. It didn't seem to take that long to get there. I hopped off and went on in to look for those bandits. I heard that they where hiding in an old house where they gather every so often. I found it and went inside when I was in they where sitting at table. They heard the door close and looked over to see a female Khajiit standing there. "What is a pretty young kitty doing here with a bunch a bandits such as ourselves?" They smiled.

"I'm here to get revenge on what you did to my father." I walked over.

"Oh so that's who we killed." The leader smirked.

"Yeah and now I'm here to kill you all." I put my hand on my blade.

"Hmm a girl wanting to kill us what shall we ever do." The leader stood up.

"Enough talk I'm here to kill you." I pulled out my blade.

My main target was the leader but he disappeared on me and left me with his gang of idiots. One of the bandits tried to hit me but I stab him in the stomach. I slit one of the bandit throats then I killed the other by doing a back stab the last one I hit with arrow in the head. Now all I need was to kill the leader wherever he went. I need to find him so I headed out. I went back to shadowmere telling her where going to need to travel around. I couldn't let that bandit leader get away for what he did. I well kill him by my cold blooded hands. I put my hood up and rode away back to Skyrim I had a feeling he went there to hide. I went past Hammerfell then I came back into Skyrim. I rode for days on end stopping and asking where he went. He sure did like to move around a lot next stop Cyrodiil. Days turned into months I wasn't giving up so easily. I knew he had to give up soon he was running low on options. I sat there on a bench reading a letter from Vicente on how much he was missing me turns out my own kids finally moved out. I was so proud of them one of them joined the dark brotherhood the other went into the Thieves guild. I closed my eyes for a minute and breathed in the cool air. I opened them to find the bandit leader standing right there I got up as fast as I could with my blade in my hand.

"So there's rumors of you looking for me just to get revenge." He laughed.

"The rumors are true I want you in the void long gone and dead." I stepped closer.

"Good luck getting me." He stepped back.

"You know I can see I'm trained killer and I well kill you." I disappeared on him.

"Where did you go?" He looked around.

I was right behind him I took out my blade and stabbed him right in the back.

"I'm right here." I whispered in his ear.

I dropped his lifeless body on the ground I looked at him and smiled. I walked back to shadowmere I smiled when I saw her. I hopped on and left I was heading back to Skyrim finally after what felt like a year wait it has been. I couldn't wait to get back Vicente I missed him a lot.


End file.
